User talk:Babaganoosh
Saratoga shuttlebay Thanks for the tip! I sent a pic of the shuttlebay to Bernd and he will include it in the next update of the in-joke/blooper article at www.ex-astris-scientia.org. --Jörg 12:27, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Welcome back I just wanted to welcome you back. I'm glad you have decided to return to Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:12, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :thanks!--Babaganoosh 01:13, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Re:Topological anomaly Hi Babaganoosh, I just read your comment on Talk:Topological anomaly. You're obviously annoyed by the rewrite of the article you started. I know how irritating this can be, as the same happened to several of the articles I created. :) However, in every case, those articles became better ones through those rewrites - not always with the first rewrite, though, so if you feel that some of your initial content has been unnecessarily been edited out, why don't you work with User:Kingfisher on that? Checking the diff between your last edit and the one that follows, it seems as if, while individual sentences have been rephrased, the whole factual content still is the one you researched. Good work... :) -- Cid Highwind 22:06, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :In addition, Babaganoosh, you must realize that, even though you wrote the article, the article is not your's – once you save it to the database, it becomes the community's. To quote the disclaimer that appears when you're editing a page, "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here." This is what Memory Alpha, and all wikis, are for – the addition and editing of encyclopedic content to perfect the project and provide the most accurate, detailed, and well-written information possible. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go mercilessly edit and redistribute other people's work. Hehehe.... --From Andoria with Love 02:53, 15 August 2007 (UTC) stuff at ex-astris-scientia I'm sorry if I forgot to give you credit for bloopers and oddities you noticed. Let me know what it was and I'll tell Bernd to give credit where credit is due. --Jörg 06:10, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Panel A51. --Babaganoosh 22:17, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :The info about the panel has been on the page since 07:24, 25 June 2005, added by an anon (68.64.220.172). It has been on nitcentral for 8 years now. While I had never noticed the battlecruiser parts before, until you told me, I added the shots to ex-astris and you received credit the day after you told me I had forgotten it ("no biggie") and the link to your userpage has been displayed at the bottom of the page since then (more than two months now). Why you then start adding such a boilerplate message to your userpage, without contacting me about that beforehand is beyond me. Anyway, the A51 is way older than the page that existed here earlier this year. --Jörg 06:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) strange how they appear on his site shortly after I post them here. Hmmm? Jörg is a plagiarist. I hate this fucking place. You all are really rotten snobs. Go ahead and ban me if you want. I don't give a fuck. --Babaganoosh 15:25, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Or, you could just leave and not return, if you don't like it here... It's a free world, after all. :) -- Cid Highwind 15:27, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Reactionary behaviour and being polite A couple of things. Your leaving obscenities everywhere rather than being polite about things is not acceptable. Also, if you have a problem with an article's name, talk about it. The Anjoran bio-mimetic gel articles were merged because there were two articles about exactly the same thing. Perhaps it is not at the correct location, but it is not difficult to move it to a new name if that is indeed deemed to be the proper course of action. Having two articles with almost identical content but different names is not the way to go about things. I also notice that this is not the first time that you have had issues with Memory Alpha and stormed off in a huff. Just because you are upset does not mean that you need to insult everyone and swear. Seriously. Grow up. -- sulfur 16:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :How do you KNOW it's the same stuff? Because both articles had the same information with almost the same name. Linked to the same places. That's how. -- sulfur 17:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Tricorder - tricordrazine. See what I'm saying? Just as many if not proportionality the same letters missing. Is a tricorder a drug? Is tricordrazine a device to detect stuff? Read my comment carefully. I will quote it now for you, just so that you do not have to look elsewhere: :both articles had the same information Now, that means that your example is a total waste of time since they do not have the same information in them. It's really not a hard concept to grasp. -- sulfur 17:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC)